The Perfect Day
by LavaPiranha5
Summary: Robin and Owain are already married, and they are having twins! Life could not be more perfect for their family. Fluff! Enjoy!


**My very first fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"This is my favorite part about being pregnant - just sitting here with you, I'm so calm."

Owain nodded, a small smile gracing his beautiful features. He rubbed his hand across Robin's protruding belly that was to accommodate their children for the next month or so. Robin wasn't so fond of surprises, so they had found out that they were to have twins, a little boy and a little girl.

"I was thinking, we should start coming up with some names soon. One for a boy, one for a girl. Any suggestions?"

Robin nodded thoughtfully, putting a book about chess down.

"For a girl, how about Opel? It means 'jewel', and I am sure it's a star."

"Opel. I think it's beautiful; has a certain ring to it."

Owain grinned, his beautiful beyond belief jungle green eyes sparkling, true to his future daughters name.

"For a boy, Oscar? It mean divine spear, just like the divine man and hero he will one day be and it matches Opel," suggested Owain.

Robin grinned. She was glad her husband was on the same wavelength as her when it came to names.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be, you're not the easiest person to agree with", Owain grinned cheekily like his normal self.

"Hey!", Robin swatted his arm, as he played gently with her and teased, she played back and pouted. "I can already tell she's going to be a daddy's girl, whenever you speak she starts kicking. I can't wait to hold them."

Owain was so proud of Robin, he knew she hadn't fully gotten over her fear of having children, but she was trying, and what else could he ask for?

"How do you know if it's Oscar or Opel kicking?", Owain asked.

"Mother's intuition", Robin smirked, and gave a little laugh. Ever since she first found out she was pregnant she had used it to answer every question Owain had.

"Your sword hand hungry? How 'bout some victoriously delicious vanilla pudding?"

"I'm always hungry - especially for vanilla. Yes please!"

The smile on Robin's face was so cute, Owain felt his heart clench. Then Robin said "Correction my sword hand is always hungry - especially for your victoriously delicious vanilla pudding babe. Yes please!" She was dramaticly sweet talking. (a trait she had gotten from Owain) and went and got herself a bowl her of her favorite treat. They smiled at each other kissed, then enjoyed their small peaceful meal together. Things couldn't have been better

8 MONTHS LATER

Robin was sitting in the rocking chair (a beautiful, but extravagant gift from Grandma Lissa) rocking Oscar and Opel. Both little babies had been born very healthy, similar to Owain, Oscar had the mark of his exalt on his upper arm. Opel had hers hidden behind her hair at the back of her neck.

Oscar had Owain's beautiful jungle green eyes and Robin's unique silk white hair. Little Opel was the apple of her daddy's eye with Robin's chestnut brown eyes and Owain's lovely stand out blonde hair.

Owain walked into the light green room that would one day be Oscar's and Opel's until they were old enough to get their own room - a blue sky painted on the ceiling and a bright beautiful yellow-orange sun taking up half of the back wall. The furniture in the room was cherry wood, a calming mountain scene painted on the walls. There was various stuffed toys and things from well wishers, friends and family dotted around the room.

Owain ran a hand through his spiky hair, water dripping down his body since he had just bathed, and grinned at his little family.

"Hey mommy, how's it going in here?"

"Good, good. Oscar here is developing one hell of an appetite," Robin whispered careful not to wake the sleeping boy in her arms. His sisters eyes were wide open as they often were. Opel always wanted to see as much of the world as she could. Her pudgy little arms were reaching in the direction of her father, she was excited after hearing his voice.

Owain carefully took her out of Robin's arms and smiled tenderly at her.

"Hey baby. You being good for mommy? You are my world forever and always, and have completely destroyed my invincibility. I love you." Owain planted a kiss on Opel's forehead, and in his arms she gurgled and babbled happily.

"I think we should stay here all day. We can just chill and play with the twins - I have a feeling in my bones today is going to be the day."

Robin laughed; Owain was convinced that everyday would be the day when they said their first words.

"Whatever you say Owain. Oscar's up I think, let's go downstairs and get my little angels some breakfast."

Robin picked Oscar up and together the sweet little family trudged down the stairs for breakfast. Owain was sure they could scour the country, and even the entire world and they still wouldn't find a family as happy as theirs.

After breakfast Owain put Oscar and Opel in their playpen and plopped down on a seat. Robin was over at the windows pulling the drapes open.

"It's such a gorgeous day, we should go out and do something."

"We could go for a walk through town, get some stuff for a picnic and head to the meadow? We could go to the forest, but it isn't easy with the twins toys...'

"Nah, we can just stick to the meadow today! Let's go get ready."

They walked back upstairs with the twins in their arms and Robin picked out their outfits while Owain played with them and kept them calm, while Robin dressed them. Robin picked out a beautiful yellow dress for Opel with a green exalt knit on the front, paired with soft green baby sandals and a little green cardigan. Oscar was to wear pastel yellow shorts and a light green t-shirt with his tiny baby boots (They matched Owain's).

"Let's get this show on the road then!" Owain had called someone earlier to prepare a basket of baked goods for their little picnic. It was a service available to customers in Spring and Summer.

"Hey Owa_ and !", called Cynthia, Sumia and Chrom's daughter. She was weaving daisy chains in the lawn with her and Owain's friends Brady, Severa, and Noire while they basked in the sunshine.

Robin and Owain waved back at them merrily. They encountered many other people on their way, some who stopped to coo and comment on how fast the twins were growing. They picked up their picnic basket which was filled with delicious baked goods and kept walking.

Once they reached the meadow, Owain spread a very large blanket on the ground, assembled some swings for the twins and organized their toys for them, and put Oscar and Opel in their swings, while they basked in the sun and started to enjoy their meal.

Robin was stretched out on the blanket and Owain went to join her, Robin immediately cuddling into his side. She sighed contentedly.

"The sun is definitely picking up on my mood, it is as if gravity itself is lifting my mind," Owain said happily. Robin giggled uncharacteristically, perfect days like this lightened her mind completely. She felt like she could fly.

After a couple of hours in the sun, it was time to go home. Robin leaned over and kissed Owain, his lips tasted like the sun...or maybe it was lemonade, still she couldn't ask for better in the world, besides, she wouldn't believe there were better anyways and she was probably right.

"Best day ever, "she grinned. Oscar and Opel were snoring away, Opel's eyes closed for once.

Owain yawned, but nodded. "Enough excitement for one day though, right? I have a feeling that those two," he gestured to the twins, "could do with a nap."

Owain and Robin kissed once more and said nothing. There was nothing to be said. Life couldn't be any better and both of them knew this

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review.**


End file.
